Gang of the Tiger
by Esmina
Summary: It's been four years since Kisa and Hiro have been separated. Hiro, now seventeen, has come back to Japan. But when he finds Kisa, he finds that she isn't as innocent as she used to be. She's part of a gang. And Hiro doesn't like this.
1. It Starts with a Bang

I was leaning against the wall with my eyes closed. My long, orange hair was surrounding me while I just laid there.

Flashback

_I ran into the house, filled with joy and called out "Oneechan!" and found myself hugging an older and kind girl named Tohru._

End Flashback

Another Flashback

"_What's with you hair?" said one girl, pointing it out in the middle of the black top._

"…"

"_Her eyes too," said another, shuddering. "Orange? Hair is one thing, but orange eyes!"_

"…"_  
_

"_She's like some kind of inhuman freak," the first one said again, laughing._

"…_But I was _born_ this way…" I whispered._

"_So you couldn't just get your hair dyed so you could actually look NORMAL for once?" the first one said, smirking while the other one sniggered._

"_I can't exactly change what I look like…" I said quietly._

"_DYE IT, STUPID BITCH! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOU HEAD!" I winced at the sudden outburst. I looked over at Hiro, but once I looked toward him he looked determinedly toward some other kids._

_End Flashback_

_Even Another Flashback_

"_Hiro-chan, you're leaving…?" I asked._

"_Yeah, Mom has to go to the United States," Hiro said, throwing some of his clothes into his bag, which was beyond disorganized. _

"_Do you want me to help…?" I prompted and she started to pick up a shirt on the bed._

"_No!" Hiro yelled and I flinched. "Ah…! I didn't mean it like that, Kisa!"_

"_It's okay…" I said with a slight smile. I didn't want to help much anyway. I felt that if he helped Hiro, the quicker he'd be done, but also the quicker he'd leave. That's how it was to me, anyway._

"_Satchan! Saaattttchaaaaan!" Satsuki Sohma's voice called me from the bottom floor. "You're mother wants you home!"_

"_Ah…! Coming, Aunt Satsuki!" I was about to stand up when I felt something on felt head. Hiro ruffled my hair. His face seemed slightly red._

"_Well, don't forget that when I come back, we have to watch Mogeta together," he said, and his face got even redder. I looked at him, slightly puzzled._

"_Do you have a fever, Hiro-chan?" I asked, putting my hand on his forehead._

"_N-No! Are you that clueless!" I withdrew my hand quickly. "Ah…No…sorry, Kisa, I didn't mean to do that."_

_I nodded and stood up. I didn't say good-bye. Good-bye always means "bye". Sometimes, when you don't say "bye", you'll know that you'll see the other soon._

End of Flashback

I opened my eyes and grimaced disgustedly. _I was so weak back then. Back then all I was a stupid, innocent, and introverted girl. I was so god damn weak._

"Kisa-sama!" a girl with short, blonde hair poked her head from the corner of the alley.

"What is it, Momo-san?" I asked, sitting upright.

"A guy out there," she gasped and pointed toward the direction she came from.

"What about him?" I demanded, pocketing my knife and taking out my gun.

She put her hands on her knees and panted before she continued. "He's asking to see you…! Says you're related or something. But he also started picking fights with others…!"

"Stay here, Momo-san," I said calmly. I started to run out of the alley. "Tell anyone who comes where I went!" I called over my shoulder.

I didn't have to run far. I saw the gang in a ring. I pushed myself to the center. I saw four guys' bodies, which were bloody and mangled. In the middle was my cousin, Haru.

"Kisa!" he yelled. I looked at him in the eye and raised it slightly, acknowledging his presence. "What are you, stupid!"

"What the—" a boy named Katana rushed at Haru, preparing to engage in combat, but Haru knocked him out before Katana could even touch him.

"How DARE you even THINK about insulting Kisa-sama!" shouted Nadeshiko.

"You're going to stop me?" he glared at Nadeshiko, who couldn't think of a comeback and just glared back.

"What're you doing?" I asked, my voice low with anger. Why did he beat down four—no, five of my friends?

"You shouldn't be here," he said, his voice angry as well. _His black side_, I thought ruefully.

"Why not?" I snapped.

"You can't be part of a gang! Nevertheless, their leader!" he shouted back. "I don't know what happened to you, but you're beyond imagining!"

"And that's bad!" I yelled at him. "It's bad that I chose this!"

"Yes, because you don't even know what the hell you're doing!" he roared. "You don't know how your mother's been feeling about this! And did you even think about Tohru? Tohru, Kisa, Tohru! Tohru wanted to come down herself to help you!"

For a second I thought about Tohru, but that second left when I said in a low, calm voice, "There are three things you did wrong in front of me, Haru. One: You attacked this gang. Two: You dared to argue with me. Three: Don't you DARE mention Tohru's name here. I'm going to give you thirty seconds to get out of my face."

"Kisa! You're being stupid!" he bellowed. "You're making a mistake! What happened to Tohru? Or Hiro! What do you think Hiro would do if—"

_**BANG!**_

Haru fell to the ground motionless. A couple of seconds later, a slow, steady, trickle of blood dripped from his head. Everyone turned to Kisa. Her long, orange hair fell to her sides, only moving in the slight breeze. Her eyes were filled with cold and fierce flames. In her hand was a gun whose trigger had just been pulled.

"I said I would give you thirty seconds, Haru…." I muttered.


	2. Welcome Home

Hi, I'm Burakku Aisu. Sorry about now saying anything before, its my first time and I'm pretty much a noob. But so far Kisa shot Haru, one of the nicest cousins to her. Well, this is my first fanfic ever, so yea…DON'T BE EVIL!

Chapter 2

Hiro woke up with a groan. Hinata was singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" again in her overly high voice. He let out another groan and covered his head with the pillow. It was so damn loud. Hinata was now five and could talk. At first her voice was really adorable, but then it got _so_ annoying when she started singing. Finally, he realized after her fifth repetition, she wasn't going to stop until breakfast. So he got up and pulled on some clothes. They were finally back in Japan. He got back last night, or rather morning, at 2:30 and he didn't get to see Kisa yet. He yawned and walked into the living room. Hinata was sitting in the living room cross legged, singing with a little smile on her face. He smiled slightly and hit her slightly on the head when he passed by her. He decided to go to Kisa's house to say hi. She probably knew he was coming back anyway-he did send a letter to his house in any case. He smiled. He wondered if Kisa looked any different. If her hair in the front was still longer in the front and shorter in the back, if she still had her little stuffed tiger, all of those things. He knocked on Kisa's house, only to see her mother answer it. (A/N: omg I can't remember her name 0.0)

"Oh, Hiro-san!" she said, smiling. Hiro thought the smile seemed kind of nervous, but he put that thought aside. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Hiro said, returning the smile half-heartedly. "Is Kisa-chan here?"

"…No actually she just left…" she said hesitantly, her smile gone from her face. Then, as though she remembered something she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to come in?"

"No, it's okay," he said, wondering why she seemed so reluctant about saying where Kisa was. It was a normal question, wasn't it? "I was thinking of going to town anyway."

"Oh alright then," she said and her strained smile returned to her face. "Be sure to stay away from downtown, though, Hiro-san. There has been quite a lot of…casualties, for lack of a better word." She said dully.

"I'll remember that, thanks," he said. "See you later than."

He thought that since Kisa had left, she was probably in town. Either that, or that stupid girl's place. But he'd like to save Tohru's house as a last resort. He put his hands in his pockets and decided to walk around the town he used to walk in all the time. But the same time he thought, _Casualties? All downtowns are dangerous, but why would it be so bad now? _He shrugged it off and decided to ignore it for now. He walked toward a store where a tall blonde girl worked there, but he found it closed for the day. However, the convenience store was on the borderline of downtown and the town. And he heard yelling.

--Kisa's part now—

"YOU FUCKIN' MURDERED HIM! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Rin was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"What makes you think it was me?" Kisa said coldly. "Everyone in this gang carries guns. And you blame it on me?"

"YOU COULD'VE STOPPED IT! BUT YOU DECIDED TO LET HIM DIE!" Rin's face was flushed with rage. "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, DON'T YOU! OH YEAH, YOU'RE PART OF A GANG NOW, BUT WHO CARES?"

"I do," Kisa replied calmly in the same icy tone. "Again, how could I have stopped Haru's murder? Do you expect me to be able to predict every one of my friends' act—"

"HA! _FRIENDS_, YOU CALL THEM? _FRIENDS_! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD FROM YOU!" Rin grabbed Kisa by her shirt. Kisa made no move to fight back.

"Yes, my friends," Kisa said coolly. "As if you can say that to me though. What friend's do you have?"

Rin didn't answer. She shoved Kisa against the alley wall and said, "You better get your act straight Kisa. If Haru were to forgive you, you better get out of this life." Rin turned on her heel and walked away, her jet black hair moving weightlessly behind her. Kisa glared at her and took out the dagger she had put in her belt when Rin came and hid it back in her boot.

--Back to Hiro—

"Ah…! Rin!" Hiro went over to Rin. But a couple of yards away he noticed that her eyes were narrowed and her hands were in tight fists. "Rin, what happened?"

"Your stupid girlfriend…!" she said in a low, angry voice. "She has no fuckin' idea what's she's been causing the last couple of years!" Rin walked past Hiro without looking back.

"Wait, Rin!" Hiro ran back over to her. "My girlfriend? You don't mean Kisa, do you?"

"WHO ELSE!" she turned abruptly toward him. "DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ WHAT'S SHE'S BEEN DOING? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT'S BEEN GOING _ON_!"

"Rin, what's wrong? You're acting…well normal…but why are you yelling at me!"

"Go talk to her yourself!" she yelled and ran down the street at breakneck speed, leaving Hiro half dazed. _What has been going on with Kisa the last couple of years?_

He started to walk downtown. It was sketchy and even during the day it seemed formidable. Then he heard shouts.

"You're so damn stupid, you know? What made you think you'd come here and leave without getting hurt!"

There was silence than Hiro heard the sound of someone getting hit. He ran toward the skirmish.

"Tell your leader that we didn't attack your stupid hideout. It's a waste of time."

"A waste of time?" the other voice laughed. Hiro turned a corner. He saw a guy with a bruise on his cheekbone looking at a girl with long, red hair, whose back was turned to Hiro. "Waste of time? Yet you decide to kill someone who can't even fight back?" his voice was mocking.

"SHUT UP!" she gave him a shower of hard blows. When she stopped, the body was on the floor and motionless.

"Hide the body," the girl said, looking at her fist, which was full of blood.

"Is he dead?" a tall guy with sunglasses asked.

"No, Keith, though it was dust on her hand instead of someone's blood.

"Yeah, but wh--? HEY YOU!" the guy named Keith noticed Hiro. Hiro froze—_dang, I'm here at the wrong time. _"What're you doing here!" He walked swiftly toward Hiro, along with a couple of other guys. The girl didn't turn around.

"I'm…just passing by," Hiro said, hoping it was buyable.

"Just passing by…sorry, but you won't be going back. What should we do to him, Kisa-sama?"

"Whatever you want, just make sure he won't tell anyone what happened," Kisa said smoothly and started walking away down the ally.

_Kisa…sama? _"KISA-CHAN!" Hiro shouted. "KISA! IT'S HI—"

He felt a blow to his cheek. "You dared to call Kisa-sama like she was your _friend? _That will be your last mis—"

Hiro punched the guy right under the diaphragm before he could say anything else. He raised his fists—could handle gangsters like this. Shishou fought much better than these guys, and he was the one who taught Hiro and everyone else.

"Why you—!"

"Hiro-chan?"

Hiro looked at Kisa. She had actually stopped dead, looking pale as a ghost.


	3. A Bitterweet Reunion

YAY! Hiro got to see Kisa again. Okay, I'm really not sure how to keep going, so if the story gets weird then like I'm really sorry. Reviews, please 0

Chapter 3

"Hiro…when did you get back?"

"This morning," he said, lowering his fists and glaring at the guys around him. "I sent a letter to your house. You didn't get the message?"

I didn't answer to that.

"…You didn't, right?" he said, crestfallen.

"No," I said shortly. "He's fine, guys. Go back to the quarters."

The left, some of them taking backwards glances at Hiro and me. When they were out of earshot, I said, "So…have you come here for the same reason as Rin?"

"No, and I don't even know why she came. But she implied that you were here. I thought I would be able to say hi," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I see." I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. "So...hi."

"Hi," he said, his hands still jammed in his pockets. There was an awkward silence when I finally blurted out, "You shouldn't have come here."

"Why?" he said, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Because…you weren't supposed to see me like this. Before I know it, you're going to start saying, 'KISA! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!' just like everyone else," I spat out, rage boiling up.

"Well…you sure are different," he said, looking concerned. "What happened to that stupid girl?"

"Who cares?" I said airily. He looked shocked. I can't blame him. I used to adore Oneechan.

"Oh…okay," he said. He leaned against the wall opposite of me. We didn't say anything.

"Don't come here again," I said in a low voice, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"Don't come here again..!" I said a bit louder.

"Why?"

"Because…look, you really weren't supposed to come back."

"What did Akito-san say?" he asked, cocking his head to one side in curiosity.

"Nothing, he couldn't find me," I said, shrugging. "Today, I'll let it go. But if you come here again, I won't stop any of my friends from beating you."

"What!" he looked stunned. "Kisa, this is crazy. What's gotten into you?"

"Exactly!" I snapped, glowering at him. "Exactly what I knew you were going to say! You sound just like everyone else!"

"Everyone else?" he said, looking bewildered.

"Everyone's been saying 'What's gotten into you?' as if it's a surprise. Yeah, I used to be too innocent, but I'm not allowed to change!"

"That's besides the point!" Hiro shouted. He was actually mad now.

"What point? Everyone changes Hiro! Who cares about this stupid world everyone thinks is full of bliss! It's all a _lie_!"

I turned away from him and ran down the alley, fuming. _Life's a lie. Everything that's said to you when you're younger is a lie. Akito's not some stupid "God", just a bastard. Good people are the people who die first. The weak die…_

…_I'm not weak._


	4. Things Change

Sorry it takes me so long to update (blame the parents once again…) I'm actually supposed to be writing up an Earth Science lab, but whatever. This is so much better to do.

So Kisa has her own meaning of weak and storms off from Hiro.

Friend: WTH kisa is so stupid…she acts kinda like you. Tomboyish beats people up…

Me: so…? At least she's not all innocent and girly like SOME people

Friend: but isn't hiro supposed to be her friend/bf?

Me: READ ON DAMMIT!

Friend: why're you yelling at me?

Me::acts alluva sudden nicer: I'm very very sorry…will you leave a review now?

hehehe

Chapter 4

"So who was that guy, Kisa-sama?" asked Nadeshiko as I threw down my gun.

"No idea," I said angrily. I noticed a dagger on the table. It was a one of a kind thing, with the handle in the intricate design of lotus flowers.

Flashback

"_Kisa," Haru came over to me while everyone was talking. Hiro was yelling at Momiji about, "Whattaya mean me and…"_

"_Happy birthday," Haru said, holding out a foot-long, thin red box. I took it, wondering if it was a necklace._

"_Don't open it until you're in your house and alone," he said, smiling. "I don't want your parents to see it."_

End of Flashback

I tucked it into my boot—I can't believe I forgot it. I always brought that dagger and a regular knife.

"Was he really no one?" Nadeshiko looked skeptical. "You guys looked like good friends to—"

"He…is not…my friend!" I said through gritted teeth. "Honestly, Nadeshiko, does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't Kisa-sama," she said and she turned her heal and left. I could tell she was annoyed.

**Hiro**

"DAMN RAT! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU FLYING!"

"How many times have I heard that and I've sent _you _flying?"

Hiro rolled his eyes sardonically and slid open the door. Kyo and Yuki were yelling across the table and Tohru was looking nervous.

"Do you guys ever stop? Kyo gives me a headache," Hiro said, walking in.

"Ah, Hiro-sa—!"

"Shut up, stupid girl, I wasn't talking to you," I interrupted.

"WHY YOU—! YOU CAN'T TALK TO TOHRU LIKE THAT!"

"See, cats are always inconsiderate," Yuki said, crossing his arms. "Didn't Hiro just say that he was getting a headache?"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled.

"See? He's still causing headaches," Yuki said, shaking his head.

"Um…Hiro-san…would you like to sit dow—?"

"I don't need you telling me what to do," I interrupted and plopped myself down onto the sofa.

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU NOT TO TALK LIKE—!"

Yuki punched Kyo in the jaw and sent him across the living room.

"Uwaah! Kyo-kun!" Tohru hurried over to him.

"So anyway, have any of you heard Kisa?" Hiro folded his arms and looked at Yuki.

"Hiro? You didn't just come to say 'hi'?" Shigure entered the room.

"No," Hiro said, slightly annoyed. "I don't say 'hi' to pointless and irresponsible adults who have names that end with 'gure' and start with 'shi'."

"Hiro-san, that's cold!" Shigure said and began fake crying. Yuki went over to him and slapped him, saying, "Quit being a stupid drama queen."

"Yuki, you can't call me a 'queen' when you're the princess of your school…GACK! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" ((Yuki began dragging Shigure out of the room by the ear.))

"We saw Kisa-san last time when we were on my way home from work," Tohru piped up, realizing that Kyo was okay. "She was in an alley with a lot of other people."

"What were they doing?" Hiro asked, crestfallen. She couldn't have, could she?

"They looked like they were talking," Kyo said, getting up and shoving his hands in his pocket. "They must have said something wrong because Kisa started beating the living shit out of them."

"What!" Hiro exclaimed, sitting upright, bewildered. "She what!"

"Yeah, I don't know what Shishou has been teaching her, but she beat up the five guys that were with her."

"Five _guys_?" Hiro repeated, not believing what he heard.

"Yeah, then Tohru ran over and started calling Kisa. But when Kisa saw Tohru, she ran down the alley. Unfortunately, the alley lead to other alleys, so we lost her."

"She ignored Tohru?" Hiro was really lost now. Kisa always went to Tohru when she had the chance, even if it meant dragging him along.

"Yeah…" Tohru said quietly.

"Why do you want to know?" Yuki was leaning against the doorway unnoticed for how long. "How'd you find out about her?"

"Ran into her," Hiro said evasively. He didn't want to talk about their argument.

"Where?" Tohru looked hopeful. "Where? Maybe we could talk to—"

"It was in passing," Hiro said, getting sick of how Tohru was always so optimistic about hopeless situations.

"But—"

"She already didn't want to talk to you, don't you understand that!" Hiro kept a lot of emotions down and now it was just plain pointless to. Everything was getting him pissed off. "Even you! She didn't even want to talk to you! And you're the one she cared so much about! She cared more about you than me!"

Hiro stormed out on Tohru's "But Hiro there's got to be a way!"

Meanwhile

I hid behind a tree, unnoticed by Hiro when he passed by. He was so stupid. Why can't he just forget me already? Knowing me would just hurt him more.


	5. Witness

I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I feel really bad. I'm really sorry.

_Burakku Aisu_

Chapter 5

Kisa washed her knife and her hands as much as she could. She tried not to spill that much blood, but the stupid guy tried getting away. If he stayed still, it would have been painless and clean. But he had to suffer for five minutes before he died and blood was all over.

"You know we have another errand today also, right?" Kisa looked at a guy who was called the Retsu-Katana of the Four Fangs. He had hair just like Haru's…not sleek but still cool looking, only his was platinum blonde.

"I'm aware of that," I replied, turning back to my knife.

"So why're you washing your hands? You're going to have to clean them up later."

"Why not?" I said, and I pocketed my knife.

"Because they're going to get bloodied all over again anyway."

I didn't answer when he said, "Is it true you killed your cousin?"

I turned at him and said, "Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't there, but everyone says you murdered him."

"I only held my gun at him to threaten him but I didn't kill him," I said angrily.

"Chill, I was only asking." He put his hands in his pockets casually and walked away. _He really is like Haru. When Haru was alive, I didn't notice, but now…_

**Hiro**

Hiro decided ((even though he didn't want to admit to Tohru that she was right)) to talk to Kisa again. He was walking down the block, listening to any sound that could mean a gang fight. From the word of the street, Kisa was known as the "Flamed Tiger" and her gang was one of the more active ones. He was thinking about the coincidence of her nickname when he could tell someone was near him. He paused.

"…"

"Get out. I could tell your there."

"…"

"I'm not that stupid, you know. What are you, one of Kisa's spies?"

"…You're the friend of Kisa-sama, are you not?"

"You could say that…I guess."

A girl with waist long, sleek black hair and a really pale complexion came from out of the shadows. She wore all black and her eyes were dark also. She reminded him of Tohru's gothic friend, only this one didn't smile and had two curved daggers at her belt.

"Get out of here," she said in a low voice.

"Why?" he was getting tired of the "get out of here" stuff.

"Get out of here," she repeated.

"…Can you tell me why?" he folded his arms, but he was still apprehensive about the daggers.

"No."

"…Okay then, does it have to do with Kisa…sama?" he added quickly.

"Maybe."

"Are you always so subtle!" he said, getting annoyed.

"Yes."

He gave her a puzzled look and said, "Right then. I'll leave."

She slipped back into the shadows and Hiro began to walk back the way he started. However, four blocks down he turned a right and then the next right, making a U-turn. He listened hard for anything when he heard someone hit the wall.

"What the—?"

Hiro turned the corner to see Kisa holding someone under the chin and a dagger at his throat.

"Don't…ever…say that…again!" she hissed, her eyes harrow and the fingers around the dagger tightened.

"So what're you going to do?" the guy laughed and said. "You're going to kill me like you did to that guy? Have you really turned—"

In a smooth motion she slit open his throat and blood poured down his neck. A gagging noise was heard when he tried to get air in his lungs. She knocked him into the ground and turned to leave the alley her face went pale like last time when she saw Hiro. But the expression was gone in a second and she said, "What're you doing here?"

"…I didn't know he snuck back until I saw him pass by…" the girl with the twin daggers appeared next to her. "Sorry for that…"

"Go back to camp, Kuragari," Kisa said. Kuragari bowed her head and melted back into the shadows.

"So what're you doing here?" Kisa repeated.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," he said blankly.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to come back!" Kisa instantly flared up. Hiro blinked with surprise. "I _told _you to stay away! Did you? NO!" She turned and checked to see if the guy was dead. Blood had soaked the guy's upper part of the shirt and had dried on his skin.

"This is why I didn't want you to see me again…" Kisa said in a low voice. She stood up and walked down the alley, leaving Hiro once again.


	6. Why

yes she just killed another person lol. But this time Hiro witnessed it. So……..

Hiro: um…what made Kisa like that?

Me: well…why don't you ask her?

Hiro: are you one of those stupid authors who don't say anything?

Me: why do we keep asking questions and answering in questions?

Hiro: Why do we not keep asking questions and answering in questions?

Me: UGHHH THIS IS STUPID! On with chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Hiro hit his fist against a wooden crate in the alley, smashing a pretty good hole into it. _Why is she acting like this? What made her turn into a…a _murderer?

_Why is he so stupid? _Kisa had her fists clenched in frustration. _Why does he keep coming here like we're the way we used to be?_

_What made her do this?_

_Why can't he just go away…?_

This is a short chapter I just wanted to do something simple for this chapter. Leave reviews please I really appreciate them. Just don't call me "klover" like that scatterbrained xSmile girl ((I know her so I can call her that P))


	7. Stained

Hey its Kuragari back again! By the way, I only named that girl Kuragari because it means "darkness" and it just fit that girl (but it was MY name first!)

Chapter 7

"…"

"What, Kuragari?" I said wearily. Knowing her for a long time, I could tell whether she was there or not.

"…Who is that guy?" she came into open light.

"I don't know," I said flatly.

"I'm not that stupid…"

"You're not stupid at all," I said and I went to wash my hands in the sink. We were able to find a abandoned hole-in-the-wall with usable sinks and plumbing and decided to use it for ourselves.

"Who is he…? He's not someone you don't know…"

"It doesn't matter, he's not coming back," I said. I looked at my hands. No matter what the blood seemed to stay.

"…" She slipped back into the shadows. She knew me well enough to know that if I didn't want to say anything, I won't.

**Hiro**

"O WHERE O WHERE HAS MAH LITTUHL DOG GONE? O WHERE O WHERE CAN HE BE?"

I covered my ears while I walked past Hinata. Does she ever get tired of singing?

"Oh, Hiro! Where have you been all day?" his mother popped her head into the doorway.

"Looking around town," he said bluntly. "Do you know where Rin is?"

"Actually, she was just with Hinata. I think she said she was heading back home."

"Oh, okay," he said and he was out the door again. But he didn't reach Kagura's house when he saw her. She was standing in front of a grave with her right hand on top of it. Hiro didn't remember that grave being there. Did something happen to her parents? He walked over to her, not saying anything because he didn't want to disturb her. But she heard him and turned around.

"Whose grave is that?" Hiro asked, leaning against the fence of Haru's house. _Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Haru yet._

"Kisa didn't tell you?" Rin said heavily.

"Did something happen?" Hiro prompted.

Rin didn't say anything. Then she held up a necklace in front of Hiro's face. It was a thick, black leather string with a white cross. Hiro's eyes went wide and he took a step back, shocked.

"No…that's _Haru's _grave?"


	8. Return

lol I made a speshul notebook for "Gang of the Tiger" so I could write chapters during school so that'll help me update faster since I never pay attention during English and Global History anyway.

Chapter 8

"No…that can't be Haru's grave," Hiro said, stunned.

"Believe it," Rin said heavily. "He died last week."

"How?" Hiro was puzzled. It had to have been an accident. Sometimes Haru was so stupid that he'd fall into a manhole. Not as bad as that stupid girl but he could. Or he could've gone black and then he could've just done something rash.

"A gang," Rin said, her eyes narrowing. "Kisa didn't tell you?"

"No, she's being so stubborn and stupid," he said, slightly frustrated. Rin said "Stupid bitch in an undertone, then said, "Haru got into a fight with her gang."

"_That _killed him?" Hiro exclaimed, bewildered. Haru could take gang members anytime, and if he turned black he would have ripped them apart. "That _couldn't _have killed him!"

"Believe it," Rin said again.

"Who klled him?" Hiro asked. He wasn't going to go for revenge or to avenge. He just wanted to know why Kisa would let something like that happen if she had such a reputation.

"Like she'd tell," Rin said bitterly. "She's too busy thinking that she's protecting her 'friends.' Ha! As if they're her 'friends'. As if any of them would help _her _ if the could when _she _needs it."

"She didn't try to stop them?" Hiro said incredulously.

"Why should she?" she spat. "They're her 'friends!'"

She stormed off, leaving her angry aura behind. Hiro knew he had to talk to Kisa, even if it meant he could get involved in something beyond him. Kisa lost herself if she let Haru die without trying to stop the murder. He walked away from the grave, not noticing a foot-long, red box at the base of the stone.


	9. Errands

Gonna go straight to the chapter this time

Chapter 9 ((told ya so P))

Retsu-Katana and I were heading to our "errand". "Errands" were often to given to one of the Four Fangs or me. "Errands" often meant someone was going to die.

Not today though. Not for this "errand" at least.

Today all we had to do is find the gang of the guy I killed. Then beat some lessons into them. I heard a very faint rustle and I quirked a small smile. Kuragari was following us. She always did want to take a part of action when it came. Retsu could tell also, but he didn't make any sign that he knew, but I knew he knew. I took a piece of paper from my belt and looked at it. "Silver Dagger Gang." I took it from the guy that I killed. I heard that it was farther downtown. I didn't know the exact streets, but I figured I could find out from other gang members.

"It's too bad we stand out to much," I said, looking at Retsu but saying it loud enough for Kuragari to hear but not loud enough to be obvious. "It would be much easier if we could eavesdrop on the gangs without being noticed."

"Also that our _wonderful _reputation makes us so unnoticeable," Retsu said, slightly amused. "It reminds people of the wonderful deeds we've done."

I let out a small laugh. At the sound I sensed that Kuragari left to do what we had just said. I looked at the piece of paper ruefully. I wish it showed the exact location. I didn't like sending Kuragari to search for gangs. It was helpful when she was around for ambushes. We kept walking down rundown streets and deserted alleys, listening for any sound that could lead to a gang or organization. But everything around here was quiet and deserted. I tensed. Something was wrong. The fact that there were no normal people were around was understandable-downtown was pretty much every gang's turf. But it was too quiet. We should've seen any gang member from any group. Then I heard a faint noise that most people wouldn't have heard, but I still heard it.

"Retsu!" I shouted and I wheeled around. Behind us was a group of people with chains, daggers, and switchblades. Retsu tapped my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder. The other end of the alley was filled with gang members also. We were surrounded. I felt my belt for my dagger—it was still there.

"Kisa Sohma," someone called. I noticed a girl with corn colored hair step from the crowd. I acknowledged her presence with a small nod. "You're sin for killing Hamasaki is unforgiveable. Killing one of the Silver Dagger members means you attone it with your own life."

"And I suppose that killing _me _is forgiveable?" I asked hotly.

"We wouldn't kill you if you didn't do anything wrong." The gang started closing in. I took out my blade from my belt and Retsu stood behind me.

_What did I do now?_


	10. Let's Get Started

Don't you just cliffys? lol mine's not as good as others but I try :shrug: leave reviews and you'll get twenty hippos

Chapter 10

The Silver Dagger gang closed in until they were about two yards on every side of Retsu and me. They stopped outside our zone and we outside theirs. The zone meant the space around your enemy which makes you in range. When two are in one person's zone, only one leaves. Retsu and I learned to be patient. In this case we had no choice. Two against forty isn't exactly good to just rush recklessly into. I heard a soft clink and then something slice through the air. A chain had wrapped around Retsu's wrist. Retsu gave the guy a second before yanking the person with the chain toward him. In a swift motion, Retsu took a section of the chain and wrapped it around the guy's neck. A couple of seconds later, we all heard a crack. The first kill was ours. The gang rushed in.

I rushed in also, stabbing someone in the shoulder, then kicking him along the ribs where it would make it painful to even breathe. Retsu had uncoiled the chain from his wrist and was using that as his weapon. Once the person I had injured had fallen, I noticed a couple people come towards me. I quickly got the dagger that Haru gave me from my boot. One dagger won't be enough. I slashed and stabbed anyone near me. Blood spattered my face and arm and ran through my fingers. I was too busy paying attention to the people in front of me when I was grabbed from behind by someone's arm. I was stunned. How'd that person get behind me? Then I saw the dagger near my throat, glinting in the sunlight and the cold blade pressed against my neck….

…this is kind of a short chapter. I'll let you think of what happens next


	11. Involved

Mua ha ha ha ha…

…sorry that was random…

Chapter 11

Everything was a standstill. The gang members stopped in their tracks, knowing the deed that was about to be done. Retsu stopped attacking, thinking that if he hurt anyone else, it would provoke the person behind me to get the job over with faster. I let myself go slack and dropped my blades, hoping that the person wouldn't think that I was intending to kill him before he could kill me. But he didn't loosen his tight hold. The person pressed the dagger harder against my throat. I decided to count my heartbeats before I died, knowing that for each heartbeat I counted I was still, but that the next heartbeat won't happen. I was up to two heartbeats when I felt the arm with the dagger stiffen, and up to five when I heard a low voice say, "Drop the knife or I'll slit your throat just enough so that you suffer for five _very_ long minutes."

The eyes of the gang members flashed with fear. _Who's voice was that? _

"Let go of her," the voice said, angrily. _Twenty-four…_

No answer from the person who was holding me. _Twenty-eight…Why wasn't anyone doing anything?_

"Do I have to count to three?" _That voice…I knew it…but it can't be…how did he…know? Forty…_

"3…" _Forty-one. _"2…" _Forty-two _"1…" _Forty-three…_There was a distinct yet soft thud and the grip around me slackened. I turned quickly to see what had happened. The person who held the knife to my neck was the girl who challenged Retsu and I, and she was on the ground. The person who threatened her had a knife in his hand had the name Hiro Sohma. A chill went through me.

"Did you kill her?" I asked softly, and a surprised tone slipped through my mouth.

"Maybe," Hiro said casually. A wave of anger went through the crowd and chaos bloomed again. I scooped the daggers from the ground and continued to fight back.

"Why're you here?" I yelled over the noise.

"Found out you were in a fight," He said mildly. He pocketed the knife he was using before and resorted to fists.

"Then how—" I was cut off by screams. Showers of blood ran along the ally wall, daggers flying and gang members falling and piles of bodies and puddles of blood. The whole outer edges near the wall were gone swiftly. People quickly backed from the wall. Retsu looked slightly alarmed, and Hiro actually swore out loud. I was curious though. Kuragari could do that, but she couldn't do two ends at one time. Could he be back? I was still contemplating the thought when there were more startled shouts. The gang was being divided down the center like a zipper, but when the zipper reached us, it went around us and killed the gang members around us and went on. This time I saw flashes of black and I knew that I was correct. Kuragari and Karasu were the two shadow assassins of the gang and two of the Four Fangs. Retsu also caught who they were since his shocked expression slid of his face and then went to attack the stunned members. I did the same, taking advantage of their surprise. Hiro followed suit, but he probably didn't even catch the swift movements. But the gang caught on track in a couple of seconds. I was absorbed in the battle and adrenaline coursed through my veins. But it didn't stop a sudden prickly feeling on the back of my neck? We were…being watched? I slashed someone in the face and scanned the alley quickly. I don't see anyone…

_**BAM!**_

An exploding sound tore through the air and rang in my ears. A gun!


	12. The Sniper

Wow it took me a while to put in chapter 11. Sorry about that I don't know why it took me so long to submit it and I suppose it took a very long time to complete this one as well. sorryyy

Chapter 12 (finally…)

A gun?! More shots rang through the alley. A couple of the Silver Dagger gang members fell and some went to hide. _They wouldn't hide from their own gun_ I mused. I was too busy thinking about the gun when a bullet grazed my cheek and caught my hair.

"GET TO THE EDGE OF THE ALLEY!!" I yelled and motioned toward a dumpster. "NOW!!" They didn't hesitate and we ran to get behind it, bullets and shots missing us by mere millimeters and some grazing your skin. When we finally got behind it, a couple of bullets hit the dumpster and made a sharp _clang _noises.

"Do you want me to check what it is…?" Kuragari's voice whispered in my ear.

"It's a gun! You stand no chance!" I hissed.

"I'll go with her," I jumped. I didn't realize that Karasu was there. I heard another BAM and someone give his last yell.

"…You guys better come back," I murmured.

"…Gosh, when did you become so soft?" Karasu said, amused. I sensed them leave and then Retsu let loose.

"Guns?!" exclaimed Retsu. "GUNS?! What happened to no guns during gang fights?!"

"I don't know," I said. I heard yells and more shots. "The shooter isn't from their side because people of the other gang are getting hit too."

"So who could it—" there was a series of yells and the shooting stopped. They must've found out who it was. I hope Kuragari knew not to get carried away and kill him. But a couple of seconds later Karasu was jumping down fire escapes and crates that lined the alley wall. He landed smoothly and pulled his cloak around him. Before I didn't notice because of the rush, but now I could see that his skin was speckled with dark red blood and his hair soaked in it, some of it dry. Dead teenagers littered the alley ground and I felt myself retch slightly because of the smell and sight of crimson red blood. I looked at my hands again, only to see that they had blood on them once again. My stomach turned because of the scent of blood and the alley walls looked like it rained blood rather than a gang fight. I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them quickly so no one could notice. I turned to Karasu and asked, "Where's Kuragari?"

"She went to go after the sniper," he said smoothly and walked over. "I wanted to show you this—" He held out the sniper rifle from under his cloak. I looked at the ebony black gun and touched the smooth cool surface. No markings or patterns on it at all. I took out the rounds of bullets from behind the trigger and looked at those. No company name on that either.

"Black market?" Hiro asked, looking over my shoulder at the gun. I shrugged and said, "Either that or someone made it by themselves."

There was a rustle and Kuragari stood next to Karasu. She had her hair tied back to keep it out of her face. Her appearance wouldn't have been scary if there wasn't deep, crimson blood spattered across her face, soaked her clothes, and ran down her arm and the angry look on her face was both intimidating and bone chilling.

"Stupid bitch got away!" she said in a low, anger filled voice and she kicked the dumpster hard, letting a dull _dong_ noise echo and finally fade away. She breathed heavily and after a while she calmed down and tucked her hair behind her ear. The anger in her face was covered by her ice cold mask once again. When I was certain that she wouldn't lash out, I asked, "So, were you able to see who it was?"

She shook her head and said curtly, "The person had a hood."

I nodded solemnly and knew that when she had that tone, she knew more then what she said. I said, in the calmest voice I could, "Let's bail then. The person might come back and we'd be the only target."

"We were the only target in the first place," Hiro said. I turned in him in alarm. "Couldn't you tell?" he said exasperatedly. "The only people that were shot from the other gang were the ones around us. And that person didn't even want us dead-they purposely missed us, but spared us just barely."

"So that means…then what on earth did they want with us?" Retsu said inquisitively.

"That's a good question," I said, leaning against the alley wall. "That's a question we're going to need to answer…."

Once the sun set, a hooded figure left the tiger hideout. She walked out of the downtown area, but about three blocks in she turned left and then another left, heading for a different area of downtown. She walked farther then the alley where the fight took place, keeping in shadows and quieter then a wolf. Finally, she ducked into a hole in the building and said, "Ryou."

A figure with reddish-blonde hair came out from one of the abandoned rooms. The hooded figure took off her hood and long, straight black hair flowed down her back. She fumbled with something from under her cloak and threw something at Ryou. "Plan's going well. I give you credit for your strategy."

"Then it's about time we get rid of her," Ryou looked at the sleek, black rifle in his hand, a small smile creeping on his face. Kuragari looked at him blandly and said, "Should I start with the next phase?"

"The sooner she's gone, the better," Ryou's grin broadened. Kuragari bowed her head and left the hide out.

Once again, guys, I'm sorry about being so late with this update.


	13. What Happened?

It's Kura and I'm back. Man, high school sucks it's not allowing me to update as quick as I did in the summer. And this summer I'm going to Spain for a month so I won't be able to update then either.

Well, until the summer, I'll update as soon as I can! (which might not be as often as I would like…sry)

-Kura

Chapter 13

Hiro walked determinedly downtown toward the Tiger's hideout. After yesterday, he was determined to get Kisa out of this. Those gang fights were hardcore—a couple of scratches and bruises hurt, yeah, but that was just plain gory. He walked toward the alley where Kisa's hideout was only to see her leaving.

"Hey! Kisa!" Hiro ran over to her. Kisa had her hand on her head as if she had a headache. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she said and she put her other hand against the alley wall. "N-Nothing…I'm just tired…but I have an errand to do so if you don't mind…" she tried taking another step but stumbled. Hiro grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling and turned her around to face him. She seemed slightly dazed and flushed. Hiro put his hand and exclaimed, "You're burning up!"

"It's nothing…I have to do something right now or else…uhnn…."

"Kisa!!" Hiro held fast to her. She seemed to have lost consciousness. "Kisa!" He sighed and muttered, "Well, I guess I can't just leave you here…don't know what would happen to you." He managed to get her into a piggy back position and walk out of the downtown area. He was just about to turn out of the alley when Kuragari appeared there seemingly out of nowhere.

"What are you doing…?" Kuragari said in a low voice.

"She's ill," Hiro said, hoisting Kisa up higher. "I'm only bringing her to—"

"You can't bring her out of here like that," Kuragari said. "Besides, she has a job to do right now…"

"I don't care," Hiro said angrily and through gritted teeth. "Look, how about I take Kisa's part for today? Until seven?"

Kuragari looked skeptical and bit her lip, as though thinking he wouldn't be able to deal with this "work".

"I can help, seriously," Hiro said desperately. He could feel Kisa's fever. "Please, just let her rest, I'll take over."

Kuragari just looked at him blankly before saying, "I never saw you leave with her." She disappeared smoothly. Hiro understood and walked out of the alley, Kisa motionless. When he walked through town, everyone looked at him with curious, suspicious gazes, but he ignored them. He walked into the Sohma estate and into his house, putting her on his bed. He shook his head and thought, _She really shouldn't be doing this_, looking at her pale, thin form.

Flashback

"_Kisa…are you all right?" Hiro asked as they both walked behind Haru and Momiji to see Akito._

"_Yeah…" she said with a faint smile. "…But Akito…why did he decide to come here all of a sudden…?"_

_Hiro glanced at her when she continued, "He won't try…to do anything mean…to Onee-chan... right?"_

_Hiro looked away, remembering the bandages on Kisa's face when he told Akito that he liked her._

"_I'm…really worried…" she said softly._

End of Flashback.

"Kisa…" he whispered. "What happened to you?"


	14. Overshooting

I FEEL SO ASHAMED ::bows head in shame::

But I really should update more often

I'm so sorry.

Chapter 14

Kisa woke up from what seemed like a long time. She felt slightly dizzy, but she became slightly alert when she realized she wasn't near the hideout. She bolted up, but that made her feel even more lightheaded so she fell back. However, something was wrong. She put her hand next to her head and found a pillow. She looked around her. She was in a room. It wasn't her room though. Where was she? She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and thought _Great, I have a fever. _She groaned and placed her hand next to her and her eyes fell onto a chair by a closet to see that her clothes that she was wearing was folded neatly onto it. She sat up slowly to prevent her head from feeling worse and looked down. She was wearing a guys' shirt and a pair of plaid pants. A guy's…she bit her lip. A guy didn't undress her, right? She was looked around. This place had the same structure as her house…then something hit her brain. _I'm in a Sohma house!_ The thought was enough to make her get out of bed. She couldn't have Akito find her. She walked toward the door of the bedroom when it opened to see Hiro was the one who just opened the door.

"Kisa! What are you doing up?!" Kisa knew where she was immediately.

"Why'd you bring me here?!" she shouted, ignoring the throbbing pains in her head. "I told you I had a job to do and you bring me here! Not only that but—!" Hiro put his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened with shock and he said, "Be quiet. Hinata is asleep and my mom…isn't exactly happy that you're at the house so yeah."

"Hinata…?" she said in a muffled tone. Hiro took his hand off her with a "Sorry…and she's my younger sister, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

**Flashback**

"_Hiro, do you think Hinata will like this CD? It has a lot of nursery rhymes…Ah! But she probably won't like it, would she? She doesn't understand them yet…"_

"_She'll like it," Hiro said. "Thanks Kisa."_

**End Flashback**

Hiro put his hand on her forehead and said, "You still have a fever."

"I don't care," Kisa said angrily. "I said I had a job to do."

"But it's night," Hiro said, trying to reason with her. _I don't want her to do this._ "Besides, I'm pretty sure that one day won't do anything."

"I don't care!!" Kisa yelled and turned sharply around. But her eyes flickered and she lost her balance. She put her hand on the wall and glared at him, saying, "I didn't ask for your help. What you did was stupid."

"Kisa! Don't be stupid!" Kisa blinked in surprise. She hadn't seen Hiro raise his voice since they were younger. "What's gotten into you?! You join a gang and you're nothing like you used to be!! I don't care if you've heard those words before! It's true!! Yet all you do is keep killing and fighting and it's disgusting!!" Hiro clenched his hands in fists. "What made you even consider doing this?!"

Kisa looked away at that, not wanting to answer. After a couple of minutes of silence she muttered, "I owe you no answers."

"Fine then!" Hiro exclaimed. He started to walk out the door. "Go back then. Next time i won't bother helping you." He closed the door harder than he usual, leaving Kisa. If he stayed longer, he would have seen that her eyes had tears.


	15. Why are you doing this?

hey it's been a while everyone. I'll be honest with you guys – I actually gave up on this fanfic after chapter 14. But I think I'll bring it up again. I'm sorry if you lost patience with me, but thank you if you continue :D

Chapter 15

Hiro walked down the hallway and stopped short when a door to his right slid open. Hina poked her tiny face out, her eyes half opened and bleary from sleep.

"Hinata, did I wake you up?" Hiro asked, bending down. She nodded sleepily and let out a small, soft yawn. "Sorry. Go back to sleep, I'll be more careful this time."

"Oniichan, who was that?" Hinata walked over to hug his legs, the highest she could reach. She looked up, waiting for his answer.

"That's Kisa-chan. Do you remember Kisa?" Hinata shook her head in response and let out another yawn. Hiro picked her up and brought her back into her room to lay her down on her bed. She snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep in the next few seconds.

"She's grown up a lot." Hiro turned to see Kisa in the doorway, watching for who knows how long. "She was still this big from what I remember," Kisa continued, holding her hands out to about the width of a loaf of bread.

Hiro didn't answer and walked toward her, sliding Hinata's door closed. Kisa looked at him. Although both of them had grown significantly taller, she was no longer his height, but about half a head below him. Hiro looked away first and muttered, "Go back to bed. I'll make you some tea or something."

"Listen, I—" Hiro felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at Kisa's anguished expression. "I…I didn't mean to get angry before. But really, what you did was pretty stupid."

"Tell me why you're doing this, Kisa," Hiro asked her, and her pained expression vanished to that angry mask. He shook his arm out of her grip and her hand fell limply to her side. He kept his eyes on hers, waiting an answer, then noticed something he missed before. Even though her face was set in a glare, something more than anger and hate burned in those amber eyes of hers.

"I said it was none of your business," she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me," Hiro scowled and turned away again. He went to the kitchen, smoldering. If this kept up, he's going to become as angry as Rin was.


	16. A Visitor

Chapter 16

I slid down the wall, my hand in a tight fist at my forehead, gripping my hair. _Why I joined…_I flinched at a memory that neared the surface and shied away from it, batting it away from me. But it didn't listen this time. It came up and I gasped, wincing at the pain that shot through me and clenched at my heart in an iron fist. _Stop, stop!_ I forced it back down this time, my teeth clenched from the effort and my eyes tearing. _Don't you dare cry, Kisa! _I closed my eyes until I was able to control my expression. I felt a presence and my eyes snapped open and I stared out the window.

A dark figure stared back at me from the window. He smiled.

"Karasu!" I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here," he said, giving a small chuckle. "You must have been really sick not to have noticed sooner."

"I…I'm fine. How's everything in hell?"

"We got the errand done with no casualties, if that's what you mean." He looked left and right and said, "Your boyfriend nearby?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, Karasu!" I exclaimed quietly through gritted teeth. "And no, he's in the kitchen."

Karasu took out one of his handmade lockpicks and opened the window. As agile as a cat's shadow, he swung in, landing softly as though on padded paws.

"What's up, Karasu? Why did you come by if nothing went wrong?" I leaned against the wall again. I was weary even with my lack of activity.

"Just making sure you're okay," he said, giving a crooked smile. Then his face changed and he looked at me with concern. "You looked like you were in pain a couple of seconds ago. Are you really sick or something?"

"You…" _He saw that?_ "I'm fine. Really. It's just that…my stomach hurt for a sec," I looked to the side, pretending to listen for Hiro's return.

"Kisa…" Karasu put his hand on my shoulder. "Look at me." I turned to his warm brown eyes, the color of the earth in the summer. "Is something wrong?"

I closed my eyes and grasped his hand on my shoulder. "It's really nothing, Karasu. I'm…just not feeling well."

He grasped my hand too and I opened my eyes and saw that his gaze was locked with mine. "You remembered it again, didn't you?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered, my eyes pricking with tears, but I couldn't look away from his eyes. Fortunately, he looked away before my eyes really started tearing.

"Kisa, stop trying to hide from it," Karasu said softly, turning toward the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I repeated, my voice stronger this time. _Why did he keep saying that?_

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He leaped out the window and I stuck my head out to watch him, but he already vanished in the darkness. I came back in and this time tears started again. _Crap, why why why why?? Stop crying!_ I swiftly wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand, angry.

"Kisa?" I turned to see Hiro standing at the end of the hallway, holding a cup of tea and looking at me with worry. I wondered what I must look like, standing in front of an open window looking like I just cried.

"Kisa? What's wrong?" he put the cup down on the floor and hurried over to me. He held a hand out to me. "Kisa…"

I smacked his hand out of the way and glared at him with my reddened eyes. "Will you stop it already?! I don't need you to watch over me like a stupid babysitter!"

"Kisa…!"

"Stop it!" I yelled, covering my ears. "Will you just—!"

"Oniichan…"

I broke off to see Hinata's small face peaking out from a crack in her bedroom door. Her eyes were wide with worry, wondering what was going on. I covered my mouth, shocked by my outburst that had woken her up.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Hiro said quietly. I looked at him and was taken aback when I saw that his eyes filled with warm concern.

"Oniichan, are you fighting?" she said in a small voice.

"I wasn't—"

"Forgive me, Hinata-chan," I said, trying to smile at her. It's been a while since I've given someone a warm smile, and I was wondering if I looked more scary then kind. "I was trying to scare away the birdie outside the window."

I saw Hiro gave me the most bewildered, amused look out of the corner of my eye. Hinata stared at me for a while before smiling and saying, "Okay, Oneechan!" I was stunned to silence when she said that. "I hope that birdie comes back though."

"Uhh, yeah. Good night, Hinata-chan."

She shut the door and we heared the muffled ruffling of bedsheets until we heard her soft breathing again. I rounded on Hiro again.

"As I was saying, _nanny_, after today I will NOT see you again. You got that?"

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you?" he said, glaring at me.

"If you don't want to die, yes!" I turned away before he could answer.

—Hiro—

_Seriously, I'm getting annoyed that she always runs before I can say anything back!_ Hiro picked up the tea cup again. _Damn, it's cold. All that effort for nothing._ He went to the kitchen and poured out the tea to heat up a new one. He stared out the window.

Kisa was standing outside in front of the small Sohma territory. The moon was full and bathed the yard in a soft, bright light. It played with Kisa's appearance, making her skin look like a snowy alabaster and her hair shone. She was standing in front of a grave, and it took Hiro a second to realize it was Haru's grave. Kisa bent down and picked up something too small for him to see, but in a couple of seconds she put it back down again. He saw her stiffen, then her head whipped around and he froze when her eyes met his. Her eyes were wide, terrified. But after a second, she relaxed and stood up fluidly. She walked back to the house and Hiro heard the door slam shut behind her. He turned back to the tea and noticed that most of it had evaporated from heating it too long._ Damn it, not again._ Before he can put it back though, he heard the door open again. When he looked outside, he saw Kisa running, dressed in her clothes from before.

"Kisa!" he shouted, abandoning the mug and sprinting out of the house. When he reached the open door she was gone.

"ARGH!!" he yelled. _I'm getting seriously pissed off. Maybe I need to see Rin tomorrow._


	17. Gang Activity

Chapter 17

"Nice to see you back," Retsu-Katana said when he returned from an errand the following afternoon. "Where'd you go?"

_He doesn't know?_ "I've been around," I said evasively.

"I see," he removed the leather gloves he used when fighting from his hands. "Something weird's been going on."

"What?!" I snapped my head toward him. "Like what?" _Karasu said everything's fine!_ Then I thought about what he said the previous day.

_Flashback_

_"What's up, Karasu? Why did you come by if nothing went wrong?" I leaned against the wall again. I was weary even with my lack of activity._

_"Just making sure you're okay," he said, giving a crooked smile._

_End Flashback_

_He never said anything about what's been going on,_ I realized. I was too deep in thought that I almost missed what Karasu was saying.

"The gangs have been more active, picking up some of our members when they're not nearby or when they're on their own in the area," he said gravely.

"Anyone killed?" I asked dully. I was slightly worried. But I couldn't let them see that—it's a weakness that can easily be exploited by others.

"No…" Retsu said reluctantly. I looked at him, knowing there was more. "Nadeshiko was…hurt."

"How bad?" My heart was pounding furiously.

"I…"

"She was raped."

I blanched and whipped around to see Karasu leaning against the doorway, his arm crossed. He was watching me, catching the smallest changes in my expression. "She was attacked leaving for home. Retsu found her...after whoever did it left. Whoever did it though left a mark on her."

I could feel my body shaking, my body refusing to move by my own will.

"A mark?" I heard Retsu's voice through a thick fog.

"Two crescent marks, right by her hip," I heard Karasu reply. "She was bitten."

_FWUMP_

"Kisa?! Kisa!!" I heard Karasu yelling and someone shaking me, but I couldn't move. My held was filled with images I didn't want to see. I threw up my mental barriers, but it was like trying in vain to build fences through a charging army, barreling through my feeble defenses.

Everything went dark.


	18. Her Memory, Her Pain

I am back. Who knows for how long, but I'm back and finally updating XD

Thank you Mew Sahara and KyoxTohru!! They've been with me since chapter 1.

Chapter 18

_No, no, no, NO! _The voice screamed in my head, straining to leave my body. But it was stopped, a mouth crushing mine, preventing it from leaving. What was going on? _Why_ was this happening? Did I do something wrong? I flailed, struggling to release his hold, but it was like he had arms of steel, unrelenting and painful. _Someone help me, find me, anyone, anything! _

I felt more than heard the fabric that clothed me being torn off, exposing me. My heart leapt to my throat, pounding furiously in fear. I struggled more, giving it my all to try to escape, to stop him for even a couple of seconds so I could run or scream, but it wasn't enough. _Where is everyone? Why is no one around?! _But I knew the answer – I was alone, always alone. I wanted to cry, my chest hurt so much from the pain of something crushing my heart and lungs, making it painful for me to breathe. _Hiro! HIRO!!_

This was worse than anything Akito had done to me. Akito hit, threw poisonous words, but it was like this guy knew what hurt more. I felt his hands, horrible, white-hot hands, exploring me. _STOP IT!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything! Just let it end, let it end!!_ But of course, no pain could end just from hoping, even if it was with all your heart and your soul screamed to leave its abused physical shell. His hands, despite my efforts to stop him, reached down to my legs and removed what little more I had on. My tears were a solution of fear and pain. Then, there was a pain like no other, and even he couldn't stop the scream that burst from me, from the pain that shot through me like lightning and fire, leaving behind a feeling like a lethal, venomous solution was injected into me and seeping through my veins. _What had he done?_ I thought in horror, denying the answer that was shouting in my head. _He didn't! He couldn't have! What just…_I couldn't even form the thought when another pain pierced my side and I felt hot blood crawl down my skin. He was done, at last. But it was too late, the damage was done.

_It's a nightmare! It didn't happen! Why isn't there anyone around?! Why is there this much pain going through me? Something's wrong, WRONG! Why can't I speak, yell, scream anymore? No, no, no…NO!!_

The tiger spirit broke through me and I transformed, the beast inside me hurt and angry, its instinct making me tremble with fury and pain. He bolted, and even in this form I was too weak and beaten to chase after. I collapsed, and transformed back, my body curled into a ball, bleeding where he had been. I felt like every drop of blood that left carried a bit of my soul, like I was losing my hold on it.

_Someone…help me…_


	19. How They Met

Doing this at work. What a good work ethic I have.

This chapter is dedicated to Karasu.

Quick note: I do not own Raven from Fire Emblem. Love how I was able to put part of Raven's story in it. Advice: He's an AWESOME mercenary / hero and you should use him if you get the chance and have the patience.

Chapter 19

—Karasu—

Karasu had taken her into the back of the hideout and laid her down, holding her hand. But even in her sleep he could tell that what he had said had gone too far, that it was haunting her now. Every time she flinched in her sleep from an unknown menace or let out a whimper he tightened his grip as though he were in pain as well.

_After all this time…_he thought sadly. He remembered when he had first met her, the worst of possible meetings….

—Flashback—

Back then, he had no name. When he was abandoned he abandoned all that his family had given him, including his name. He had learned to survive on his own, in the shadows. He was lithe and silent, his senses unparalleled, making him an exceptional thief. It was probably because of these senses he had found Kisa in his run-down neighborhood. He heard a small scream and, curious at what it could be, walked toward an alley lined with crumbling buildings, broken windows. This part of town was filled with crime, its reputation dangerous. To his surprise, saw a young tiger. _What was it doing there? _But the tiger didn't pursue, and Karasu, thinking that it was tired of the man, seemed to collapse. _Whatever, it's none of my business_, he thought nonchalantly when there was a puff of smoke. In the place of a tiger, a young girl was curled on her side, her skin pale in the dark and blood trickling down her legs and one side of her waist. She was trembling uncontrollably. _Probably cold from the lack of clothes,_ he thought, trying his best to turn and walk away. But he couldn't.

He approached slowly, uncertainly. He had forgotten about the tiger, just that this girl seemed so helpless. At the sound of his approach, she looked and, the second she saw him, she shrank away, her eyes wide with fear, as though he was about to tear her to pieces.

"Are you … okay?" he reached out a tentative hand to her but she skittered backwards, her terrified eyes flicking from his hand to his face, tears falling fast.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, holding his hands up in what he hoped would be reassurance, but she shook her head frantically, her eyes now staring at both of his hands and shaking even more violently. "I won't, really. I want to help." At the last word, her eyes locked onto his, and it was almost as if Karasu could read her thoughts, her mind, her soul. He held out his hand again, trying his best not to break away from her gaze. "I'll help you," he said again softly.

She looked at him, her eyes still tearing, but she had stopped trembling. His eyes fell onto the blood on her waist and recoiled, seeing the two crescent marks and knowing what must have caused it. _God, what monster could have done that?_ He took an unconscious step toward her and, before he could register anything else, she threw herself into his arms and bawled, screaming, letting out everything she had held up inside. He hesitantly put an arm around her but the second he did there was a puff of smoke and she had transformed into the tiger. It let out a raw cry of grief, shaking its head back and forth in agony until it calmed down and laid its head on its paws, silent tears leaking from its great eyes. Karasu approached it slowly and put his hand on its back, where he could feel it breathing unsteadily.

--A year later—

"Karasu," Kisa said softly as he leapt onto the roof that they lived on. He looked from side to side, looking for a raven. When he couldn't find one, he looked at her and asked, "Where do you see one, Kisa?"

"You," she said, hugging her legs. "_Karasu_. Raven. You're like a raven."

He smiled a kind, soft smile and plopped a seat right next to her. "Really? A raven? Why do you say that?"

She looked at the sky and said, "You're like a shadow, silent. No one ever finds you. You're always in black and when you go from roof to roof it's like you're airborne, flying."

"So why can't you call me a crow?" he said playfully. She shook her head and said, "Reminds me of Halloween. Sounds stupid."

"Or you can just call me Raven," he said, knowing it would bug her.

"No," she protested, but a smile tugged on her lips. "Reminds me of Teen Titans. You're not a girl."

"Raven has an awesome power," he argued, ruffling her hair. "Don't you think her using dark as her element reminds you of me?"

"Ka-ra-su!" she insisted, a bright smile on her face. "I think it's a good name."

"Alright then," he said, letting her lean on his lap like a little girl. "Karasu it is. Wow, that's going to feel weird."

Karasu put his hand on her head and leaned back, a smile playing on his lips as well. He had another reason for liking the name "Raven." Raven was a character from a Fire Emblem game he used to play and Raven was a mercenary abandoned by his family as well. Raven also wasn't his original name either, only adopting it after he had entered the mercenary force. In front of everyone he kept a cold exterior, except for one person – his younger, red-headed sister that he had been separated from and would meet up with while recapturing a castle. _It's like Kisa's my little sister that I've found,_ he thought, letting out a small, soft chuckle. Kisa looked at him, curiosity lighting her eyes.

"You're not asleep yet?" he asked. She shook her head furiously, her eyes going wide. She took hold of his hand and he sighed, gently folding his hand over hers also. "Nothing's going to happen," he murmured, stroking her head. "It's all in your head, no one's going to hurt you." _I won't let anyone hurt you,_ he promised silently.

"It's scary," she whispered quietly. "It seems so real."

"I know it's scary," he said comfortingly. "But it's in the past, it won't happen again. I'll protect you." _I'll be your Raven._


	20. Debt

An interesting note to one of my reviewers: "Kuragari" is NOT Machi Kuragi, She's a made up outside character. I don't think Ms. Kuragi will be present in this story.

Chapter 20

Karasu was the only one who knew that Kisa could turn into a tiger. Or was able to. Kisa found out that about a year later the curse had been broken. He didn't know if she was more relieved or afraid, that her last defense next to her mind was that she could turn into an animal that could kill.

_Monster!_ he yelled in his head. _If I ever find the one who did this to her I'll make sure he regrets every second of torture she had to go through!_

"Karasu…"

Karasu looked at Kisa, her eyes halfway open, yet he could still see that she was hurting. He smiled weakly and held her hand tightly. "How're you feeling?"

"I could be better," she mumbled. She sat up, and he could see that she was holding back tears. He held his arms out to her and she fell in them, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I'm fine," she whispered back, but a small jerk of her body told him she was lying. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and said, "You and I both know that's not true."

She nodded, but she didn't say anything. Karasu knew everything about her, from what she was feeling to what she was thinking at the moment.

"Why won't it go away? It's been so long since that…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

"Because it hurts you, and still does," he said, his arms holding her closer. He remembered that first night, after she had transformed back to a human, she wouldn't leave him. She wouldn't eat and sometimes Karasu had to make sure she had something in her stomach to keep her alive. But she would blatantly refuse to sleep. Those days if she dozed off, she would scream in her sleep and wake up crying until Karasu could calm her down. She wouldn't talk and always stayed with him wherever he went for fear of being alone. Compared to those days, she had gotten better, but also gotten herself in a bunch of other things, too.

"It doesn't, I don't think anything hurts me anymore," she said. "Whatever is supposed to pain me now is just numb. Like I can't feel anymore...." she buried her face into his chest. He kissed her softly again, murmuring, trying to calm her down.

_If only this had never happened_, he thought to himself. _I might never have met Kisa, but she would not have to go through everything she's gone through and does now._

—Hiro—

_This is stupid_, thought Hiro._ Why am I doing this again?_

Hiro was walking once again downtown, trying to find where he seen Kisa exit last time. But, as if she were part of the shadows, he knew Kuragari was following him. _God that's aggravating,_ he thought irritably. "Can you stop that?" he asked three blocks later, thoroughly annoyed.

"Can you?" she answered darkly. She jumped down from the fire escape and landed in front of him, the whole time keeping her eyes locked on his.

"No," he said shortly. "Listen, I—"

"You're looking for Kisa," Kuragari said flatly. "I'll be more than happy to lead you to her."

Hiro was taken aback. "What's with the sudden change of mind? I thought you wanted me to keep clear, not get in your way of your plans or whatever," he said coldly.

She gave a small, crooked smile that was both condescending and filled with malice. "I have plans of my own," she said softly, her voice filled with implications.

"Listen, you—!" there was a blur of black and she had him in a half-nelson, a dagger to his throat.

"I'm not one of those amateur gangsters you fought before," she whispered, her lips brushing his ear. "I'm one of the Four Fangs, the elite group of assassins and fighters. There is going on then just you and your dear little Kisa." She pressed the dagger against his skin enough for a thin line of blood to trickle down. She removed the blade and Hiro turned to him. Her face was as blank and cold as a piece of slate. She turned and started to walk. "Come on if you're so desperate to see her."

—Kisa—

After several minutes I finally calmed down. Karasu didn't let go, just kept his arms around me. Karasu was the only person I could allow this close to me. No one else. _I don't think I can even get this close to Hiro anymore._

"Kisa-sama, someone here to see you..."

Annoyed, I turned to look at the doorway, "Kura, what—!" but annoyance was immediately replaced with shock. Hiro stood next to Kuragari, his eyebrows raised. I could almost see what he could: Karasu's arms wrapped possessively around me, my hair like cascading fire, my head inches from his chest. _Why did Kura bring him here?_

"'Kay, Karasu, I'm fine, you can let go now," I said, trying to extract myself. He held me even closer. For a split second fear racked through my skin, then he released me. I moved away from him then stood, facing the two newcomers. I felt him stand next up and move next to me also.

"Why're you here?" I said without preamble.

"I need to talk to you," he said, surprise still lingering on his face. "In private," he added, looking at Karasu.

"No," I said flatly. "Haven't you done enough already? Haven't you realized that there's no point in coming here anymore?"

"_You_ need to talk more than I do!" he snapped. "I haven't seen you for five years! This isn't you, you know it isn't, I'm not that stupid. What made you ditch Tohru, Yuki, and Haru?"

At the mention of the last person I flinched slightly. I lifted my chin up in defiance, trying to hide what I did, but it didn't go unnoticed by the three of them. Hiro's eyes opened, and for once I saw his face filled with horror of his realization. Not even during the fight had he had a second of fear, but whatever just occurred to him seemed to hit him in the face. Karasu walked forward and put his hand on Kuragari's shoulder. Without saying a word, the two of the withdrew from the room.

"Is Rin right, Kisa?" Hiro spat. "You let Haru die? You knew what was happening?"

"You're listening to _Rin_?" I shot back, determined to get away from Haru.

"Why wouldn't I listen to Rin?" Haru looked slightly taken aback. "Rin tried hard to break the curse."

"She wasn't there, she wouldn't know!" I said vehemently. "You didn't come here for this. For once, get straight to the point and LEAVE!"

He glowered at me for a long time and I glared back, refusing to look away, but inside my feelings were reeling. _Just make sure you don't show anything_, I thought.

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling better," he said curtly.

"I'm better," I said shortly. "Are you done now?"

"No," he said, and I could tell he was thinking hard on whether or not to say something. "You owe me."

"What?" I was stunned.

"You. Owe. Me." He said, emphasizing each word. "I helped you in that alley

"I didn't ask for your damn help though!" I yelled. "Why should I owe you?"

"I saved your life, that's why," he said. I could tell he was thinking really hard on what to say. "If it weren't for me, you'd be rotting in that alley with a slit neck."

I paused, breathing heavily, pissed off, thinking. _That's not all I owe him for,_ I thought bitterly. In most gangs, if one was too weak to carry on, they killed the member unless they were at their base. It was to get rid of those who might hinder plans or screw things up. We didn't do that here. _If I had been left there, someone from another gang could have easily finished me off...unless Kura or Karasu were there. But Karasu was on an errand, and Kura never would have him take me from base._ I didn't want to admit it, but I did owed him twice.

"Alright, fine," I said grudgingly. "What do you want?"

He relaxed slightly, as though relieved I had taken a normal tone. "I want you to come back to school with me."

Le gasp! Little gangster dropout is put into a situation. Kisa doesn't like to go back on her words, but the alternative is going back to school with kids that used to make fun of her when she was younger. Review please, I would like some feedback =\


	21. Deal

Chapter 21

"You have to go to school."

The second the words were out of his mouth it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He had given it much thought, and for the time being it seemed like a crude solution.

Unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, Kisa saw it differently.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she burst out, fuming. "You got to be fuckin' kidding me! What kind of deal is that?!" she kicked at a crate on the floor, sending it flying to the wall on the other end of the room.

"Kisa—"

"There's no way in hell you can make me do that!" she yelled. "School? You couldn't think of something else?"

"No, but—"

"NO!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the guy who was with Kisa before. Hiro stiffened, glaring at the guy garbed in black, who muttered, "Leave. I'll take care of her."

"Why you?" Hiro hissed, but the other (creepy) assassin Kuragari appeared on his other side. He let out a breath of steam before he turned and stalked off.

Hiro wanted to bring her back to school for two reasons. Ever since he saw that fight he wanted her out. He grabbed the chance as soon as he was able to. Her going to school would mean that she won't be able to be downtown all day and (although he highly doubted it) keep her back for a bit in the afternoon. Of course, he could've just said, "You have to leave," but it would be too absolute.

—Karasu—

"Kura, you go too," he said calmly.

Kuragari's eyes flashed with anger, but didn't say anything. She turned abruptly, her black hair and cloak billowing ominously behind her as she left.

"Kisa..." he said, turning to her.

"Don't even start," she said. "There's no way I'm going to school."

"Is it because of what those girls did in the past?" he asked.

"No, I could care less about them now," she said coldly. "They're nothing I can't handle, I've faced worse. It's just going to be stupid. All those kids who think they're all that and shit."

Karasu went over to her and forced her to look him in the eye. "If I asked you to go to school, would you?"

Her amber eyes locked onto his, smoldering slightly when she said, "I would think that you'd gone insane."

"Would you?" he repeated, knowing the answer.

"It's different. I owe you my life," she said. "If he didn't show up in that alley, you or Kura would have."

"But we _didn't_ appear in time," he said firmly. "There's no point in thinking up hypothetical things for the past if it already happen."

She glared at him until finally her shoulders slackened, all argument had left her. Karasu continued, "You owe him your life. You'd probably be dead if it weren't for him."

"I'd probably be dead if it weren't for _you_," she muttered almost incoherently.

"Just go," Karasu said. "I think the main reason why you're not going is because the gang is going to thing you're a sissy," he teased.

"Shut up," she said, turning away. "I'll go to school. Fine. This is probably the second stupidest thing I've done in my life."

Karasu's lips twitched into a smile he was trying to hide. He knew exactly what game Hiro was playing.

—Hiro—

"Knock, knock," a voice said.

Hiro whirled around and swore when he realized someone got into the house. He had black hair, brown eyes, and entirely clothed in black. He recognized him as the guy from the alley and the guy that was with Kisa. Anger rushed through him.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Hiro shouted.

"The front door."

"It was locked!"

"I opened it."

"You couldn't knock?"

"I did."

"No you didn't! You said it!"

"It's still a knock."

Hiro breathed heavily, glowering at the guy in front of him. The guy approached him, holding out a hand. "I'm Karasu."

Hiro ignored the gesture and asked, rather rudely, "What do you want?"

"To talk." Karasu lowered his hand. "It's about Kisa."

"What exactly _are_ you to Kisa anyway?" Hiro's memory flashed to the scene he had walked in on.

"I'm one of the Four Fangs."

"Don't think I'm that stupid!" Hiro snapped. "There's definitely more to it than that."

"I'm one of her assassins. That's all."

"That's total bull–!"

"Kisa agrees with your conditions," Karasu said, cutting off Hiro. "That is what I was supposed to tell you."

"Okay, so you're done. You can get out now and go back to her," Hiro said bitterly, turning his back to Karasu.

"I wanted to say something else."

"What?" he exclaimed over his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Hiro blinked in surprise and wheeled around. "What are you thanking me for?" he said blankly.

"I know why you're asking her to go back to school. So thank you."

"How the hell would you know?" Hiro's initial shock was wearing off and was being replaced by skepticism and exasparation.

"You want Kisa out of this life. Going to school will ease her out of it in a sense."

"Yeah, right," Hiro said, not willing to admit that Karasu was right. "Yeah. Well, it's a start."

"But let me warn you," Karasu's neutral voice had suddenly become dark and cold. "If you do anything to Kisa, Kura and I will hunt you down and flay your skin alive."

Hiro didn't flinch at the threat, only said, "I would never do anything to Kisa. I swore I'd protect her when I came back."

Karasu gave a sardonic smile and said, "You've done a wonderful job," and walked out the door, melting into the darkness.


	22. Just Kidding

Kisa was walking to school. Got shot. And Died. The end.


	23. Next Target

Loved that last chapter, didn't you? =P

Chapter 22

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT!!"

Karasu and Retsu were laughing their heads off at the sight of the school uniform that Karasu just gave to Kisa. She held it pinched between two fingers, holding it as far away from her as she could, as though it was a dog that just vomited on itself. Off to the side Kuragari was watching the seen with her usual cool blank mask.

"Well," chortled Retsu, "It certainly matches your everyday wear.

Kuragari raised her eyebrows, her eyes flicking from Kisa to the uniform. Obviously, Retsu must have a death wish to make such a hollow comparison. Kisa wore jet-black jeans and a blood-red sleeveless vest on top of a black cami. The uniform that she would have to wear was similar to what she wore normally as Kura was to a comedian. Kisa glared at Retsu.

"Did you lose both your eyes or are you on medication?" she snapped.

"No, I think it'll look dazzling on you," Retsu said, grinning like a hyena. "After all, did you think you were going to walk into school like that?"

"I haven't even given it a thought yet!"

"Try it on," Karasu said encouragingly. "You're going to have to do it later on anyway."

"Like hell!"

Kura rolled her eyes and started to walk out.

"Kura, where are you going?" Retsu called. "Don't you want to see Kisa in a mini-skirt?"

Karasu hit Retsu in the head, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Shut up, you pervert, what are you thinking?"

Kura turned her head to them, a bored expression on her face, "This is a waste of my time."

"What are you going to do?" Kisa asked. "We don't have anything to do now."

"Hunting," she said shortly.

"For what?" Karasu said curiously.

"That sniper," Kura said it like a curse.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Karasu offered. "After all—"

"No."

She swept out of the base and took to the shadows again, following a path that very little took, and even fewer would have a reason to go down this way after all the gore that had taken place a couple of days previously. She was entered the abandoned building when she sensed someone behind her.

Immediately, she jumped, doing a black flip and landed behind the person who had approached her from behind, pinning his arms to his back and her dagger poised over his heart.

"Impressive," said Ryou. "Your skills are more than enough to qualify for one of the Four Fangs."

Kuragari immediately let go of her captor and put her dagger back into its hilt on her belt. "I have information you might find interesting," she said.

"Enlighten me," he said, walking deeper into the building. She followed as silent as a shade.

"Kisa-sama—"

"Don't call her that, Kuragari."

Kuragari paused, checking herself, before continuing, "She's going to school."

"I see," Ryou turned to Kura and reached for her face. She didn't move, merely closed her eyes to his touch. He caressed her face and said, "This sets our plans back a bit."

She nodded silently.

"I'm going to have to think about this a bit longer," he whispered. "Are you ready for you next target?"

"Of course."

"Good," he let go of her and she slowly opened her cold, black eyes. "Retsu-Katana of the Four Fangs."


	24. Plans

R&R pl0x

Chapter 23

Karasu sat on a crate, his arms crossed and biting his lip. Retsu was casually leaning his back to the wall, his hands in his pocket.

"You shouldn't have done that," Karasu said abruptly, trying his best not to glare at Retsu.

"Aw, c'mon! She never would have put it on without a little push in the right direction," Retsu laughed.

"Yeah, not a _literal_ push though," Karasu said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, Karasu, are you getting mad?" Retsu said playfully, grinning broadly. "Think of it this way – now you can finally see Kisa in a school uniform. Kisa's very hot, I'm sure you haven't seen that much of her legs before."

_On the contrary, I've seen more than that,_ Karasu thought bitterly, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Regardless, you shouldn't have done that," Karasu repeated. Retsu laughed but he was cut short when a door to the side opened.

Kisa was standing in the doorway, her head held high in defiance, daring them to make fun of her. The scarf of the uniform was black with a single white stripe by the edge while the rest of the shirt was white. The sleeves ended just below the shoulder, showing her toned pale arms. The black skirt was (Karasu wasn't sure if it was exactly decent to be staring at it) extremely short, barely reaching halfway down her thigh, exposing her long, slender white legs.

Retsu wolf-whistled and grinned, saying, "Damn, Kisa this is the first time I've seen you in a skirt. You should wear it more often, especially in a fight. In the heat of it, it might – "

Kisa flew forward and punched him in the face. "Shut up," she said, seemingly pissed off, but Karasu could see that she was thoroughly embarrassed. "Aren't school uniforms supposed to show some decency? I mean, shouldn't the skirt reach _below_ arm's length?"

Karasu looked and noticed that, when her arms were slack, the skirt was indeed higher than her arm's reach. He quickly averted his gaze – he didn't want to be caught looking there for too long.

"Highly conspicuous," came a cold voice from the door. Kuragari walked in, her eyebrows raised, appraising the uniform. "You're just asking to be attacked wearing that. You probably can't even fight well in it."

Retsu put his arm around Kisa's shoulder and said, "Kura, you're ruining the moment! Live a little! Do you want to put on a school uniform too?"

Kura's eyes narrowed and said, "I'd be dead before you caught me in that."

"I would've said that a couple of minutes ago," Kisa muttered just loud enough so that Karasu hear. He smirked.

"C'mon Kura," he let go of Kisa, reached out and grabbed Kura by the wrist, jerking her forward. "You should try it on too. Where's the spare one they – "

"Stop."

Kura's voice cut through his speech, deadly, low and hard. She removed her arm slowly from Retsu's grip and wiped it on her cloak, her cold eyes never leaving Retsu.

"Kura?" Retsu looked puzzled.

Karasu noticed Kura's hands clenched. She whipped around and swept out of the room, her cloak billowing behind her.

Retsu turned to Kisa and Karasu in bewilderment. "Was it something I said?"

Kisa rolled her eyes and started to walk toward the room where she had change. "Retsu, you're not the brightest Crayola in the pack."

"Huh?"

Karasu mirrored Kisa's eye-roll and said, "You can be a real dumbass sometimes."

Kisa snorted before slamming the door behind her.

—Kuragari—

_"Are you ready for your next target?...Retsu-Katana of the Four Fangs."_

_Is he insane?_ Kura thought. _Retsu? How am I going to be able to get him into a position so I can kill him without leaving any evidence?_ A pit formed in her stomach. _Would I be able to?_

Kuragari had _never_ doubted her assignments before. Whenever she had gotten one, she put all of her effort and thoughts into it, so that no matter what she knew what she was doing and how it would be executed. She had always killed without a second thought, never considering the life she just extinguished, only that it practice, honing her already exceptional skill. She should be pleased that she was given such a hard target to kill, the ultimate test. But...

_What are you thinking?_ she thought angrily. _You don't consider who or what or why you're killing. You were told to do something!_

Retsu was one of the Four Fangs. Naturally his skills were formidable, and he didn't use weapons to aid him, making all the more difficult. Despite his shortcomings, he was very good with his surroundings. He couldn't necessarily sneak around in the dark and shadows, but he was very good at using the things around him to his advantage. Kura's mind was thinking up several strategies.

_Of course_, whispered a voice in the back of her head, _you could get _her_ to finish him. After all, she did do a good job with the gun in the alley_. _You just have to divert him from her attention. Or she could divert him and you could finish him off._

True. Things would be much quieter without Retsu around.


End file.
